Good Directions
by Jayden Mackenzie
Summary: When Sasori is driving on the interstate his truck breaks down, and in the process of waiting for someone to help him get moving again he meets a strange blonde that asked for directions rather than help. AU, SasoDei


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Naruto, however all creative liberties belong to me. The fiction story line is purely mine, and views on what characters look like (such as hair or eye) is also mine.  
**Authors Note:** This is in an Alternate Universe, but the characters remain the same. ('Cept for Deidara's eye.)

Sighing, the young male leaned back on his elbows in wait. There he was on the side of the road on the interstate off in No-man's-land with a broken down truck. Dark eyes turning up to the pale blue sky, wind rushing through his rust red hair and rippled at his clothes, he sat. He'd been there for at least half an hour, no one had pulled over -not that many had even driven by- and not a soul seemed to care. The boy could easily be there until night fall, waiting. Sure, he could have gotten up and walked toward the nearest emergency phone that was some way back… but maybe there was one closer if he went forward? Either way he was stranded, a large lump with a blue tarp, and his truck.

_What's even wrong with my truck?_ He asked himself when he'd climbed out of the high compartment, opened the hood, and checked gauges. There was nothing out of place, the oil was fine, he had plenty of gas… so what was the problem? Sasori didn't know, and slamming the metal hood down with a clang he groaned and placed himself in the grass on the side of the highway. Yeah, it was dangerous, but it was too hot out in the middle of the blazing summer to sit in the truck. It wouldn't even start! How lame.

Another half an hour or so came and went, the hot midday sun beating down on the man. His head was hot, running fingers through his warm hair he lay back briefly and looked to the sky. The sun was blinding, but it felt nice. Then there was a darkness, not long after he'd closed his dark eyes. His brows furrowed, almost angry that his light had gone away, and after turning his head left and right in a bothered manner he opened his eyes.

"Hi." Came a rather feminine voice as Sasori blinked and cleared his eyes of the bright dots from staring at the sun. A pale female face was looking down at him, blonde hair tied up in a most unusual manner falling down the side of her face and waving in the breeze. She was kneeling, blocking the sun.

_Oh my God, it's a man._ Sasori thought, quickly scrambling away from the being that had joined him so suddenly.

"Uh, hi." Sasori said in reply after he'd more or less grass-stained all of the back of his painter jeans and his elbows. The figure watched him a moment before standing up and holding out a hand for a moment. The redhead didn't take it, causing the she-man to look down at him oddly before shrugging.

"I wanted to know if you could tell me how to get to Konoha 98, the junction. Un. I think I might have passed it." Stated the blond, hand coming up and brushing hair out of his eyes. There was a patch over the left which Sasori only vaguely remembered seeing as he was more in a state of shock. He hadn't even heard the car pull over, but as he looked past the new comer there was in fact a black convertible with red racing stripes across the hood and over the side paneling.

"You pulled over… to ask me how to get to a junction?" Sasori asked, palm slapping against the side of his truck as he stood.

"It's not as if I can ask anyone else. There's no one around, un. Except for you."

"My truck is broken down." Sasori said in a slightly peevish tone. "And you want to ask for directions?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Sasori pointed down the highway in which they were traveling. His head hung as he didn't want to see this males face, he didn't want to even speak but had to.

"Take the next exit, it branches off into two. Take the right fork and that'll bring you to the highway below us. From there you'll see the junction sign about a mile in." The redhead explained, walking around his car. The blond watched him with that one crystal blue eye for a moment before turning his back on the sculptor.

"Thank you." He said, waved, and then walked over toward his convertible. The top was already down, and as he drop off his long yellow hair wavered in the wind as he quickly reached sixty miles per hour. Sasori sighed, eyes moving and watching him go. His heart was pounding inside his chest, body tense. That man was the best looking man Sasori had ever seen, ever wanted to see. He hadn't even gotten his name, though he wished he had. Not that it would have mattered, he'd never see that blond again.

Roughly fifteen minutes, Sasori couldn't tell, melted by. It was like water trying to run uphill, it didn't, and the day was beginning to drag on again. However, as Sasori leaned against the door on the bed of his silver truck he heard footsteps behind him. Looking up, he hoped it was someone to help him get his car moving. It was that guy again.

"I forgot if you said left or right." He stated, walking at Sasori with his arms hanging at his side before raising the right one. "I'm Deidara, un. Do you need a ride?"


End file.
